


Ma'am, We Literally Just Met

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Series: Byleth's Three Houses Harem Run [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 07:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Byleth is thrust into a brand new world when she's made a professor at the Garreg Mach Monastery. It doesn't take long until she's thrust into something - er, someONE - else.





	Ma'am, We Literally Just Met

**Author's Note:**

> So I started playing Three Houses at the beginning of this month, and I'm enjoying my time with it. Honestly, this was my exact reaction when that 'lock the door' line came up. I suppose this is spoilers for one of the first conversations in the game.

The last couple of days had been a whirlwind for Byleth. With all the new information that had been dropped on her head, it felt like a lifetime ago that she'd been a simple mercenary. She and her father had wandered upon three students, and somehow saving them ended up with her in a teaching position. It turned out that those students were important nobles, learning their trade at the Garreg Mach Monastery. She and her father accompanied them back, and now she was to be those students' teacher. Well, for one of the three houses, at least.

This was a little too much to take. She knew a lot about mercenary work, and being out in the midst of a battlefield. Teaching nobles how to one day rule their lands? That was not her area of expertise. She wasn't a noble by any means of the word. It almost made her suspicious of how a job that she wasn't really qualified for just fell into her lap like that. In the end, she dismissed those suspicions. Her father had been with the knights stationed at the monastery many years ago, and they must have assumed that his daughter would be as capable as him. What an assumption...

"Oh, so _you're_ the new professor then?" She had been brought into the church to meet Lady Rhea, the archbishop of the monastery. That in turn meant she was to be introduced to her fellow professors. Hanneman von Essar appeared to be an older gentleman with a calm demeanor, who greeted her with proper civility. She noticed him randomly glancing at her hand, though... "Well aren't _you _a cutie?"

The other professor, Manuela Casagranda, was... pretty different, that was for sure. She was a much more lively women, probably in her thirties. Not only was she a professor, but it turned out that she was also a physician and a songstress. "And single," she had made sure to add. Unlike the rest of the staff, her outfit was a lot more risque. The green dress she wore showed a rather unbelievable amount of cleavage that she found herself compelled to stare. At least she could be a bit more discreet with her ogling, but it astounded her that nobody else was even batting an eye at her attire. Perhaps they had gotten used to it over time, and now it didn't even affect them.

"Why don't you take today to get to know the students here?" Rhea's voice wasn't loud, but it seemed to command the room. "You will need to choose which house you wish to teach, so make sure to speak with everyone." She nodded, her eyes naturally finding their way over to Manuela. Their eyes met, and Manuela winked at her. There was such a strange, seductive nature about her. It made her feel strange inside, but she wasn't sure why, or what it meant. She decided it was best if she took her leave.

Now she was wandering around the monastery on her own, attempting to meet and greet as many people as she could. She wasn't sure that a decision on which house she was to teach could come from single conversations. Shouldn't there be more to it than that? Rhea seemed to be perfectly okay with her making that choice on her own, so she wasn't going to rock the boat by questioning her. Seteth, the second-in-command did not seem so trusting, which was probably fair. The tone he took with her made her bristle, but she couldn't blame him for having reservations. Honestly, she was surprised that he seemed to be the _only _one that did. It was Rhea who was the boss, though, and it seemed that what she said was final.

She'd spoken to a handful of students so far, listening to what they had to say and trying to absorb everything. It wasn't easy, especially with all the new information she had to remember. Needing a break, she ended up on the second floor of the monastery. She walked down the nearly-empty halls, allowing herself time to breathe in the silence. Only a white-robed monk walking down at the other end showed that anybody was there at all. It didn't seem likely that any students were going to be up there, at least. Perhaps it was where the staff would be.

Maybe it would be frowned upon for her to be taking a breather when there was a big decision for her to make. Well... Wasn't it important to talk with the staff as well as the students? They would be her coworkers, after all, and maybe they would have some advice on acclimating to the place. She _was _the new woman there, so surely they would be alright with dispensing some knowledge. The people she had met so far were nice, except for Seteth. That was a stark contrast from her normal interactions with people. Most individuals fighting mercenaries weren't exactly a caring bunch.

Wandering down the halls, she wasn't even sure which rooms housed the staff members, or if there were any at all. There was no point in just standing around, though. That would just be wasting her time. Surely _some _of the rooms had people in them. All she needed to do was knock and hopefully they would let her in. So she just chose the door she was standing in front of, rapping on the wood with her knuckles. A female voice called out from the room.

"Come in." She opened the door and walked inside. The room she had entered appeared to be some sort of medical room. There was a model of the human body next to several stack of books, along with a desk, chairs, and two beds against the left wall. Sitting at the desk was none other than Manuela, who instantly perked up when she saw who it was.

"Ah, Byleth!" She smiled brightly, hopping to her feet and clapping her hands. "It's so good to see you again! We haven't been apart that long, though. Did you miss me that much?" She winked and stood in front of her chair, hands now on her hips. "Please, come in, come in!" 

"Uh, thank you." Quirking an eyebrow, Byleth stepped further into the room. While she wasn't extremely learned in all the ways of the world, she wasn't ignorant of what Manuela was doing. They had only met earlier, but already she could tell that the former songstress was a flirtatious woman. It may have been the fact that she introduced herself as 'single' that clued her in. Though the outfit was probably the biggest 'a-ha!' moment when it came to that. Showing off that much skin couldn't be accidental. She was still surprised that such an outfit was allowed in a holy place such as this. "I've come to speak with you, actually."

"Is that so?" There was definitely a mischievous look in her eyes. She crossed the distance between the two until their shoes were touching. Her being that close had Byleth on guard, though she tried to relax that tension. This was a fellow professor who really didn't seem like she would do anything harmful towards her. Still, Manuela had this presence about her that made her feel like she ought to be wary all the same. "You wanted to tell me something, then?"

"Yes, I do. If this isn't a good time, I can always come back." She played it cool on the outside, but she was feeling that same strange feeling from before. Something about Manuela was making her feel this way, but she just couldn't figure out what it was. It made her a bit uneasy. With how close they were standing to each other, it almost seemed like she could see _everything_ there was to see concerning Manuela. She knew that her dress showed off a lot of cleavage, but being right in front of her made her realize just how much was on display. 

"No, this is certainly a good time." She crossed her arms beneath her chest, only making her impressive bust appear bigger. It almost seemed deliberate. "You're here now, after all." She put a hand on Byleth's shoulder and leaned in, her lips ghosting against her earlobe. "And I do like a woman who knows what she wants. Lock the door." 

"Excuse me?" Byleth backed up, a shiver running down her back. What was that supposed to mean? Had Manuela... just _propositioned _her? No way: they had only just met! None of her training had prepared her for a situation like this. She just stood there with her arms at her side, eyeing Manuela with clear confusion. This had to be some sort of a misunderstanding.

"I'm sorry, was that too much?" Manuela pulled back, pouting slightly. "Or is it because you don't think an older woman like me is attractive?" She was clearly exaggerating, but it still made Byleth feel a bit bad. That line of thinking couldn't be further from the truth.

"That isn't why at all. I just... didn't expect something like this on my first day." As subtly as she could, she allowed her eyes to wander up and down Manuela's body. She couldn't lie and say that she was unattractive. Just looking at her body made her feel rather warm inside. She was more aware now of the slits on the sides of her dress, showing off more skin than she would think was allowed. Perhaps that confusing feeling inside her was attraction towards Manuela. It made a lot of sense, now that she thought about it. "You are very attractive, regardless of age."

"How nice of you to say." The pout was gone, replaced with a big smile. She slipped her hand down the front of Byleth's high-waisted shorts, tugging her forward. "Being the new professor and all, I think you'll find that I have quite a lot I can teach you. Now, unless you'd like Lady Rhea to walk in on two of her instructors in _very _compromising positions, I would again suggest that you lock the door."

"Fair point." There was a light dusting of red on Byleth's cheeks as she turned around and went back to the door. She shut and locked it so no one would disturb the illicit activities that were about to happen. As soon as she turned around, Manuela was upon her. She grunted as she was pushed against the door, Manuela pressing their bodies together. Desire was burning in her eyes. 

She started to kiss Byleth hungrily before any more words could be said. There was a moment of hesitation on Byleth's part, though. Her knowledge of this was more theory than anything. Hell, this was actually her first kiss, though she'd never considered such a thing as something special. What _was _important was that she had a clearly-aroused woman practically dry-humping her, and she needed to react before her sudden-onset paralysis ground things to a halt.

She tentatively wrapped her arms around Manuela and held her close, trying to match the older woman's lips. Though she could copy what Manuela was doing, her kisses were sloppy compared to hers. There was clearly an experience gap, but that didn't stop the makeout session. Manuela was taking charge, the hand inside Byleth's shorts slipping down to start rubbing her crotch. It made her moan against Manuela's lips, her hips bucking up on contact. There was a burning in her core, and though she couldn't fully explain it, she knew that she liked it. 

"Mmm... You haven't much experience with kissing, do you?" Manuela murmured against her lips, smiling at the heat rising to Byleth's cheeks. That was enough of an answer for her. "There's work to do, but I definitely see potential in you." Byleth panted softly, her eyes once more drifting downwards. It was as if she couldn't control where she looked around Manuela. Not when she could look at their breasts being pushed together. Her own chest wasn't anything to scoff at, but Manuela's was on another level. She clearly knew it too, and wasn't afraid to show it off. If she had been trying to get attention, then she had succeeded.

"I think I know what you want to see." They pulled away from each other, with Manuela none worse for wear. Not even her lipstick had been smudged. With another wink, she shrugged off the large coat she had on, showing off her bare arms. She then raised a hand to her choker. There was a golden clip chained to it, which was attached to the top straps of her dress. She unhooked it and let it rest on her collarbone. Without the clip to hold it up, the top of her dress fell forward, revealing her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath.

"Don't think I didn't see you staring at them earlier." She put her hands on her breasts and hefted them up and down, giving them a teasing squeeze. "Staring at a woman's breasts in front of the archbishop and all of her faculty members? That's so bold of a newcomer!" Byleth swallowed thickly, finding herself unable to look away. It was a bit embarrassing to be called out like that, but it wasn't like Manuela was lying. It was hard _not _to stare when she had been showing them off so brazenly. Maybe such a thing needed to be said.

"You're not as innocent as you pretend to be." She reached out and swatted one of Manuela's hands aside, boldly grabbing the breast that it had been holding. The sudden touch made Manuela gasp. She didn't know what had come over her, but it felt right in that instance. "You were the one wearing that revealing outfit when I came in. I bet you _wanted _me to stare at you, didn't you?" She pushed Manuela's other hand aside and started to grope both of her breasts, her tongue hanging out as she admired the bounty before her.

"I guess you've caught me." Manuela laughed, but she soon lapsed into moans as Byleth continued to grope her. "Ooh, I guess I know what part of me you like the most." She was caught by surprise when Byleth's face was suddenly right in front of hers. Her eyes were captivating, and she found herself unable to speak any more of her teasing words.

"I like _every_ part of you." She wasn't sure where those words were coming from. This was a woman she'd just met, but she didn't feel right letting her think that she only cared for one specific part of her body. It may have been the part of her body that attracted her the most, but that didn't matter. "I want to partake in _all _of you." She removed one hand from Manuela's breasts, lifting it up to run it through her hair instead. Manuela could only stare at her in utter amazement.

"Oh yes," she whispered, gently stroking her hand down Byleth's cheek. "There is _definitely_ potential in you. Take me to bed, beautiful." She may have thought Byleth would just lead her to one of the two beds, but that wasn't the first idea that came to her head. Instead, she bent over and picked Manuela up, cradling her in her arms and bridal carrying her to bed.

"Oh my! You're making me feel like a young woman again." Laughing, she wrapped her arms around Byleth's shoulders and started to pepper her cheeks and neck with kisses. Byleth was enjoying the attention, though she couldn't say so in so many words. She just let out an appreciative sigh, then laid Manuela down gently on the bed once they reached it.

Manuela was not as gentle. She grabbed the front of Byleth's shorts again, yanking her forward. Her eyes went wide as she fell on top of Manuela, who immediately resumed making out with her. Now that they were in bed, there were absolutely no restraints. They were free to roll around together, each trying to get on top of one another and establish their dominance. Byleth may have been a novice, but she allowed her body to do whatever it wanted. She would suckle on Manuela's neck, grabbing at her butt from beneath her dress like a horny student. Then Manuela would be on top, pulling down on Byleth's top and nibbling at her earlobe. The room was filled with the sounds of moaning and fervent kissing.

"You're not wearing underwear." They both ended up at the end of the bed, Byleth sitting with her back against the wall. Manuela was in her lap, peppering her lips, cheeks, and neck with kisses. She had successfully gotten Byleth's top down, and had only just finished admiring her fellow instructor's lovely chest. "Is there really no dress code here?" Byleth had her hands underneath Manuela's dress, having automatically gone for the booty. She had a really fine butt: nice and plump, giving her plenty of area to explore. More importantly, all that skin was _bare_.

"Oh, but I _am_ wearing underwear, darling." She leaned back and lifted up the front of her dress, showing the tiniest triangle of cloth imaginable. Byleth could swear that she saw a peek of Manuela's treasure. So she was wearing a thong, huh? For some reason, knowing that a mature staff member was dressed so naughtily was getting her hot and bothered. She bit down on her lower lip, bucking her hips up against Manuela. It didn't go unnoticed. "You got a thing for thongs, dear?"

"I've got a thing for _you_," she grunted, slipping her hands out from beneath Manuela's dress. They were then in her hair, pulling her down for another passionate kiss. She'd done enough mimicking of Manuela's kisses that she felt confident enough to take the lead. Besides, Manuela didn't seem to mind her inexperience. If anything, she liked it more. 

"I think I've got a thing for you too." Their bodies were rocking against one another, moans seeping out in between their lips. "At least I don't have to teach you how to talk to a lady." Manuela seemed to have the ability to have her hands everywhere at once. They were on her breasts, then her hips, her bare midriff: all in what felt like the blink of an eye. It made her feel like she was burning up, and she needed something - or some_one_ \- to douse the flames.

Smiling mischievously, Manuela got off of her lap and onto her knees. "Now, lay down and let me give you a proper Garreg Mach welcome." Byleth did as requested, lying her head down on the pillow. "Lift those gorgeous hips of yours up." She did so, allowing Manuela to pull down her shorts. Her navy blue panties were soaked, but that fact was hidden by the deep hue of the cloth. Manuela had other ways of finding out how effective she was being, though.

"My my, you're positively soaked!" She dragged a finger along the crotch of Byleth's panties, making her hips buck up against it. "This is serious, and as the monastery's physician, I'll do everything I can to fix what ails you." She tugged Byleth's panties down, making sure they were hanging off an ankle. Then she put her head in between Byleth's legs and slowly, agonizingly dragged her tongue across her slick slit. "And I mean _everything_."

"Fuck..." Byleth pushed her head down against the pillow, staring up and listening to her increased breathing. There was something happening to her body: it was reacting incredibly to what Manuela was doing. She knew that whatever was happening, she wanted it to continue. However, she wished that she was getting _more_. Manuela was being an absolute tease, lapping up her juices without progressing any further. If this was a proper Garreg Mach welcome, she wasn't sure that she would survive it.

When Manuela finally stuck her tongue inside her, that wasn't the end of her torment. She kept moving her tongue around her clit, repeatedly being _so damn close_ to it, but she refused to hit the spot. Lifting her head up, she could see Manuela looking at her. Her mouth was busy at the moment, but she could see the mischievous look in her eyes. This was all according to her plan, but that plan was going to drive her insane! If she wanted that feeling from before to grow, she would need to enact her own counter-offensive.

"It's not nice to tease a new faculty member." She sat up and squeezed Manuela's head between her thighs, reaching down to make a fist in her hair. The surprise in her eyes sent a jolt through her system. "Now, please show me a _real _welcome." She tugged on Manuela's hair, surprised at her own actions. This wasn't the way she acted around other people, especially someone she barely knew. Being stoic and taking instruction without complaint was normally how she lived her life. These were brand new reactions for her just as they were for Manuela. Then again, she'd never been teased like this before. Maybe this was just how she was meant to react in sexually dire straits.

The shock at her sudden command didn't seem to phase Manuela that much. She quickly recovered, agreeing to her coworker's demands without so much as a grunt of complaint. Instead, she just shoved her tongue deep into Byleth's pussy. Byleth slapped a hand over her mouth as soon as she started moaning. It reminded her that this was still a place where people could walk past. The door was locked, so they couldn't just burst in, but they would be able to hear her if she was too loud.

She laid back down, one hand covering her mouth and the other in Manuela's hair. When she wasn't being a tease, Manuela had quite the tongue on her. She was very experienced with it, moving it around to systematically break down all of Byleth's defenses. The tip of her tongue drew circles around her clit, making her press her hand harder against her mouth to avoid any excess noise. She couldn't help but to scream into her palm, though. 

Her hips would buck up each time Manuela would press her tongue against her clit. She ate Byleth out so masterfully, and with a grace that seemed incompatible with such a messy action. None of her movements were wasted: each one was meant to elicit as much pleasure as possible, and it was working very well. She could already feel the burning flames of desire rising deep within her core. It made her squeeze her thighs tighter around Manuela's head, whimpering for more.

"Mmf!" She did her best to muffle herself, but her moans still leaked out as she was pushed closer to the edge. Her body couldn't take any more: the need had built up to untenable levels, and she just let herself go. Sitting up, she shoved Manuela's head hard between her legs, screaming into her hand as she covered Manuela's face in her juices. Her hips bucked violently as she came, not allowing Manuela to pull back for air. She shut her eyes tightly, seeing colored spots dancing in the dark. It was _powerful_.

"Trying to drown me on your first day?" When her orgasm subsided, Byleth let her legs relax. That allowed Manuela to free herself from the heaven that was Byleth's thighs. "How kinky." She ran the back of her hand across her quim-soaked face, licking it off like a cat. Byleth just watched her, enamored by Manuela's actions. This was more learning than she'd expected when she woke up that morning. "Don't conk out on me yet, cutie. We do it quid pro quo here at this monastery."

"Mm..." She nodded before flopping back onto the pillow. Giving as good as she received seemed like a fair deal. Just as soon as she caught her breath... She could feel the bed moving, making her reluctantly lift her head up to see what was going on. Manuela had gotten off the bed, standing with her back to it. She took a quick peek over her shoulder, smiling when she saw Byleth looking. Then she shimmied her way out of her dress.

Byleth felt her throat tighten as Manuela's dress hit the floor. She was only in her underwear now, which covered nothing at all in the back. It was nothing but sweet, thick booty for her eyes to ogle. She licked her lips unconsciously, a hand shoved between her legs and pressed against her bare crotch. As if it could calm the wildfire that had started burning once more down there. It didn't help, obviously, as she moaned quietly once she touched her wet pussy. It made her press harder to keep the feeling going, moaning again as she watched Manuela walk away from her.

Manuela put a little sway in her hips as she headed for her desk, just making sure to _really_ show her butt off. If she was trying to keep Byleth's attention on her, then it was once again working. She pulled open the top drawer of her desk, reaching in and grabbing a small key ring. Then she closed that drawer and bent _allll _the way over to unlock the bottom drawer. There was no way she needed to do that, but... it was real nice.

"Hmm, let's see..." She wiggled her butt as she searched for something in her drawer. "No, not that one..." It looked like she was scrounging through multiple items, inciting Byleth's curiosity. "Aha! Here we go!" She stood up triumphantly, holding something in her hand. Byleth tilted her head to the side, wondering what in the world Manuela was bringing over. It looked like some sort of fake penis, but rather large in size. There were straps attached to it, like it might clip onto something. Or perhaps some_one_.

"Uh... What exactly is that?" She had a feeling that she was supposed to be feeling nervous, but she wasn't sure _why_. If only she knew the purpose of this object. Apparently her not knowing was amusing to Manuela, who started snickering at her obvious confusion.

"It's a strap-on, darling. You clip it on around your waist, and it's like you have a dick." She waggled the faux cock in the air. "Then you use it to screw the holy spirit out of your partner." Byleth just blinked, staring blankly at her. She rolled her eyes, but there was a fondness to her smile. "Alright hun, c'mon. Get on your feet."

Byleth scrambled off the bed, getting up and over towards Manuela. She wasn't even trying to hide the grin on her face as she held out the strap-on. "You've really never seen one of these before?" Byleth slowly shook her head, biting her lower lip as nerves started to creep up inside her. This really was not her element, as her lack of knowledge was making evident. She felt more confident clashing swords with a bandit attempting to kill her than she did in the bedroom. Though, with how big the strap-on was, it was... _kind of _like a sword?

"Here, let me help you." Manuela bent over so she could wrap the strap-on around Byleth's waist. She'd never been with someone as inexperienced as the new professor, but she actually found it endearing. Now she was truly becoming a MILF: a Manuela I'd Like to Fuck. 

The strap-on clicked into place behind Byleth, giving her an oversized cock jutting from her crotch. She pushed it down with a finger, watching with fascination as it popped back up. Manuela watched her in turn with a curious expression. There was a hunger in those eyes, like she was watching her prey in action, just waiting for them to let their guard down for just one second.

"Now let me show you how to use it." She bent over the bed, resting her head on her arms and sticking her ass up in the air. Byleth found her eyes drawn to it, ogling Manuela's curvy rump as it shook back and forth. "Slap those hands of yours on my hips and stand behind me, okay?" She nodded and followed those instructions to the letter, slapping Manuela's hips and standing right behind her. Manuela couldn't help but laugh, finding the new professor's rule following to be adorable.

"Alright, grab my underwear and pull it to the side." Byleth looked down at the flimsy piece of string masquerading as underwear. She'd never imagined that something so lacking in material could be called clothing. It could barely be considered a shoelace. However, she did as requested, pulling it to the side. Manuela really did have a nice butt...

"Now push that thing inside me." She reached between her legs and spread her pussy with her fingers, making for an inviting target. It was crunch time now, but Byleth figured she was as ready as she could be. Surely there was some dormant love-maker deep inside her that would come out in her time of need. She grabbed onto the strap-on, guiding it between Manuela's fingers. Manuela sighed in relief when the tip entered her, letting it do all the spreading for her. Her arm retracted back to her side, and Byleth began to sink each inch of the strap-on into her pussy. She at least knew to do that.

"C'mon sweetie, you gotta thrust those hips." Oh, right. She'd just been standing there, the faux cock deep inside of Manuela's pussy. It didn't do a lot of good being stationary, though. Admittedly, she'd been a bit transfixed by the older woman's butt wiggling in front of her. This was fine, though. It was just like thrusting a sword. That was something she knew how to do. Putting her hands on Manuela's hips again, she reared back and thrust forward.

"Mmm!" Manuela pushed her hips back, but she couldn't reach Byleth's body with how stupidly long the strap-on she'd given her was. Her reaction was enough to get Byleth's blood rushing, though. She didn't need to be told what to do now: the noises Manuela made already told her that she'd done it right. So it only made sense to continue doing it. 

Her fingers dug into Manuela's hips as she thrust in and out, eyes and ears attuned to everything going on. Unlike her, Manuela didn't seem concerned about anyone hearing them. She moaned to her heart's content, but now Byleth didn't mind so much. Her moans were almost like the Goddess those churchgoers prayed to was singing directly into her ears. There really couldn't be any doubt that she had been a songstress. Probably the _best_ songstress Garreg Mach could ever hope to have.

"Smack my ass, baby! Show me that strength you use on the battlefield!" Did she actually want her to do that? She couldn't believe that what she did in battle translated into the bedroom all that much. If that's what she wanted, though, then that's what she would get. Removing a hand from her hip, Byleth brought it down hard on Manuela's ass. The sound of the harsh smack echoed in the room, and her thrusts slowed down as she found herself transfixed by the jiggling of her thick ass.

"Oh baby, don't stop!" Shit, she'd let herself get distracted. If she was to give Manuela the amount of pleasure she was asking for, then she couldn't let herself be slowed by Manuela's jiggling butt. No matter how turned on it made her. She narrowed her eyes in determination, slamming the strap-on as deep inside Manuela as it could go. Though it made her ass jiggle and shake very enticingly, she refused to let herself falter again. As long as she let her body move on its own accord, she could stare to her heart's content while still giving it to Manuela good.

"Smack it again, baby! Mmm, you always need to spank bad, bad girls!" That was what she was supposed to do? Okay, good to know for the future. She smacked Manuela's ass again, getting treated to another delightful symphony of moans. Anything that made Manuela moan like that was important for her to do. That meant peppering in harsh smacks on her ass while pounding her pussy with the strap-on.

Manuela had a tight grip on the bedsheets, her face a showcase for the pleasure she was experiencing. Byleth was somewhat robotic with her thrusting, but she made up for it with how hard and fast she went. Her insides were practically getting rearranged, and she loved every minute of it. Plus, there was always the spankings. Byleth sure wasn't dainty: her hand smacked her ass like she was beating a drum. _'Play that crazy rhythm, drummer girl...'_

Both of them appeared to have stamina to spare. It was understandable in Byleth's case, after all those years spent as a mercenary. She wasn't sure where Manuela got it, though. Perhaps there was something in her songstress training that helped her last longer. Or maybe there was a _different_ training regimen she underwent. Regardless of how it happened, she was thankful for it. Though she derived no pleasure from the action of thrusting her fake cock in and out of Manuela, she gained great pleasure in what that thrusting was doing to her fellow instructor.

The red that was gathering on Manuela's ass from her repeated smacks made her excited in ways that she couldn't quite explain. There was just something about having that power that ignited the fires within her. At least it was easier to understand why she was enjoying Manuela's moans. They were a feast for the ears, and it almost made her sad to realize that they would finish at some point,meaning she would be bereft of those beautiful sounds. They weren't done yet, though. As long as she was there, she would continue fucking Manuela senseless, making sure the room would be filled with her cries and sighs of pleasure until her mouth went dry.

She leaned forward, grunting as she continued thrusting with all her might. Her hands rested on Manuela's ass, pressing down on her abused posterior. They'd been going at it for quite a bit, to the point where her breathing was growing a tad uneven. Neither of them seemed ready to bow out yet, though. It definitely hadn't stopped being pleasurable, as all those moans could attest to. However, Manuela's legs were noticeably shaking more than before... The end just might be near for her.

"Oh baby, yes! Keep thrusting right there! I'm gonna cum!" Byleth nodded, though Manuela couldn't see it with her face pressed against the bed. She made sure her thrusts stayed focused on where she'd just been hitting, her hips moving like pistons in bestial instinct. Manuela's legs were shaking even more, which seemed to be a signal that she was about to reach her peak. She was positive on that when Manuela lifted her head up to howl like a feral animal. Her pussy tightened around the strap-on, only felt by Byleth in the way it pulled her closer. Manuela wasn't moaning anymore: she was _screaming_, loud enough to reach the Heavens above. It sounded good enough to make her forget that their activities were no doubt being sussed out by keen ears.

"Wow... You are _really _a fast learner." Manuela chuckled, allowing herself a moment to rest within the afterglow. Above her, Byleth's heavier pants could be heard, like a dog in the heat. Like a dog _in _heat, perhaps. After about a minute, she stepped back, letting the faux cock fall out of Manuela's pussy. The removal made her moan softly, followed by a whine as she was no longer being filled. There was a noticeable shine of wetness on her folds.

Manuela recovered quite quickly. She pushed herself onto her feet with a groan, allowing Byleth one last look at her ass before she had turned around to face her. Now she could stare at her breasts instead. That was a treat for her eyes that had been opened to the enjoyment of sexual activity. Taking one step forward, Manuela was then almost standing toe to toe with Byleth. With a sly grin on her face, she sunk down to her knees and put her hands on Byleth's thighs. Quirking an eyebrow, the new professor wasn't sure what Manuela was trying to do. Maybe she needed to be down there to remove the strap-on.

Well, it involved the strap-on, but she wasn't removing it yet. Manuela parted her lips and slid them onto the faux cock, slowly sliding them down inch by inch. Byleth's eyes widened as she watched her go, seeing her tongue coming out to lick at her own juices. The sight made her heart try to beat out of her chest, like she'd tried to sprint through an entire forest. What Manuela was doing down there definitely had an effect up in her heart. It also had a similar effect down there too: her pussy was getting wetter. 

The plastic cock wasn't even a part of her, but as Manuela began to deep-throat it, it sure felt like it was. The way all of that length disappeared down Manuela's throat made her feel things: real nice things. What it was, she couldn't explain, as usual. She just knew that seeing Manuela deep-throat the cock attached to her crotch, and knowing that she was tasting her own pleasure left on it, made her feel extremely hot inside. It made her want Manuela's tongue right back in her pussy, as deep as it could go.

Manuela looked up at her with an incredibly seductive look: one that nearly took her breath away. She may not have had much knowledge on all of that stuff coming in, but if it was always going to make her feel like this, then she wanted to do it again. Maybe the two of them could do it once a week. Every _day _would be even better. By the look in Manuela's eyes, she seemed to share those sentiments.

"You're a real good student, darling, but why don't you stay after class?" She pulled off of the fake cock, letting the tip fall out from her lips with a pop. Then she stood back up, pressing her body against Byleth's. "I'm sure I've got more things I can teach you." She walked her fingers up Byleth's sides, smiling when she saw her eyes dipping down to their squished-together breasts. The strap-on was situated between her legs, getting a light sigh from her as it rubbed against her. "It's the least I can do to make sure you feel accepted within our faculty."

Byleth bit down on her lip, imprisoned by the lust radiating off Manuela's body. There was no doubt in her mind that she indeed had lots more to teach her. If it all felt like what she'd experienced, then she wouldn't mind staying behind for a little while. She'd been told to introduce herself to the students, but not in what time period. There'd be plenty of time to meet and greet everyone later.

"Alright then. Show me what you got."

"Ooh, you _know_ I love a woman who knows what she wants."  


* * *

Byleth had an arm over her eyes, her chest heaving. She'd lost track of how much time she'd spent in Manuela's office. The sun had been high in the sky when she'd first entered, and now she could see the dying rays playing on the stain glass window. All of those hours had been spent in very intensive lessons, and Manuela was a very hands-on teacher. There was no place on her body that hadn't been touched: no inch of skin that hadn't been graced by Manuela's lips. 

Her time to finish meeting everyone that day was going to run out soon. Once it was nighttime, everyone would surely return to their quarters, and she'd have to finish it up tomorrow. That was certainly a possibility, but she preferred to get it done while it was still fresh on her mind. It wasn't fun getting out of bed, not only because she'd been comfortable lying next to Manuela, but because she could feel the soreness in her muscles when she tried to move. Having hours of sex with her fellow instructor gave her a similar soreness to a particularly intense mercenary training session with her father. Huh... Maybe there _was _correlation between the bedroom and the battlefield.

The remainder of her clothes had been lost in the shuffle, being tossed haphazardly across the room during their lovemaking. She had to move from wall to wall, gathering up her clothes so she could get dressed again. While she was doing this, Manuela was sitting up, holding the sheets up against her nudity. She watched with adoring eyes as Byleth tugged her shorts back on, brushing her hair out of her eyes. 

"You're a model student, darling." She let the covers fall down, standing up in all her naked glory. Heading over towards Byleth, she leaned in and stole a couple kisses while her lover was putting her cloak on. "I think you'll fit in here just fine." There was more meaning to her words, but Byleth wasn't entirely sure how to decipher it. "Just don't forget to come and visit every once in awhile." She dropped her voice to a whisper, lips mere inches from Byleth's. "You don't have to bother knocking."

She nodded, knowing that nothing outside of a natural disaster could keep her from absconding to Manuela's office for some more teaching sessions. Actually, she didn't think even _those_ could stop her. She'd swim through a storm to feel the way she'd felt that day again. It wasn't like she'd be wearing her clothes much in there anyway. "I should get going. There are still students I need to meet."

"I know." She smiled, letting a hand linger on Byleth's shoulder. "Wait for one moment?" She winked and went over to her desk again. Even though both of them were exhausted, she couldn't help but to bend all the way over again, letting her butt wiggle back and forth in an enticing manner. She wasn't exhausted enough to not be herself. Soon enough, she pulled something out of the drawer and came back over.

"Take this." She hold out another strap-on. It was the color of pale flesh, but it was more normally-sized than the behemoth Byleth had shoved inside of her. Byleth stared at it warily, but took it after a moment of hesitation. "You never know when you might need it." Smiling, she took a couple steps back before bending down again. When she came up, her tiny thong, her juices dried on the crotch, was in her hand. "I'd like you to have this too."

"Your underwear?" Byleth took it, looking at it in confusion. Why would Manuela want her to have it? It really didn't cover anything, but it was still _needed_, right? 

"Think of it as a gift." She sidled back up to Byleth, letting a hand drift down her arm. "Proof of what you've learned today." They kissed again, her voice taking on a sultrier tone. "Or perhaps a trophy of your conquest in the bedroom." She giggled at the light blush on Byleth's face. People would question why Lady Rhea would allow someone who just wandered into the monastery to become a professor, but she was glad that it happened. She couldn't imagine a new staff member being as much fun - or as _hot _\- as who they'd gotten.

Byleth took the two items, trying to force the blush off her face. Without any place to really hide them, she was forced to pull her cloak around that side of her body. The last thing she wanted was for anybody to see their new professor carrying such items on her person. She'd take them, though, because Manuela wanted her to. Her teachings had been rather eye-opening, and she trusted her judgement as well as her desires.

"I'll see you again." The word _'soon' _was left unsaid, but it didn't need to be. They both knew that it wouldn't be long before they were in each other's embrace again. There was one more kiss shared between them, and then she was off. Well, once she was able to tear her gaze away from Manuela's body. She was still naked, and she was still gorgeous. It made Manuela laugh: a rich, lovely laugh that didn't help her blush any as she finally scampered away.

She walked down the halls, pulling tighter on her cloak whenever she passed by anyone. First things first: she needed to get to her room and stash this stuff. Somewhere where it wasn't likely to be discovered. Then she could go back out and finish meeting everyone. It made her think of what she'd just walked off from, and the wild hours she'd spent with Manuela. The two of them had just met, and they'd immediately had bed-breaking sex in ways that she didn't know even existed.

She exhaled deeply. This was going to be a _very _weird school year.


End file.
